Lucy's Den
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy writes about a very scary experience in the hands of a powerful Mahō Hyōgiin member! How it began and how it ended- Let's ask Natsu! WARNING MILD CONTENT!


**Lucy's Den**

-_Hyrate-_

**Not really the usual risky stuff~**

**But for the sake of all 'M' **

**I will remind you that this is STILL a HYRATE material!**

***Encore!***

* * *

If you had been in my situation you probably would have screamed—and if you had, then most probably you wouldn't have your consciousness to hang on too. That's because I'm assuming that if you did the screaming— the brusque, tall and fierce man holding a clobber in front of you would have use his weapon to knock the living daylights out of you from which there's no point of return to the living world.

So that's why you would understand why I did not scream at the top of my lungs for help from anyone in this world even though I was locked up to my own room…why I remained my lips sealed (and terribly terrified and out of my wits) and kept my shaking body on the floor with almost half of my shirt torn from its perfect seams. Not to mention—a high possibility of being raped.

Because in my situation now, there's no assurance that I would survive.

Well, for starters, let me brief you with my problem at hand—I am now stuck and kept inside my room and would probably be a victim of _harassment_ by none other than an official from the Counsel_._

His name was Dem Martial— an authoritative person from the Mahō Hyōgiin (Magic Council).

Martial—to my own opinion—is a sly, disgusting old creep that wants nothing but to have the inside of his pants dug to all the ladies he met. And I'm not even calling him _pervert_ yet. That's an understatement.

It so happens that I've met him up before in one of my late father's party. He was an old man with hair as black as that of a coal with beard (it looked thick set of whiskers) on his face. The moment he saw me there was this lecherous grin that spread on his face—I was fifteen then.

He talked formally to my father and praised how beautiful I was in a very grand way. After my dad had left us did he give me his menacing look that ran through my face down to my body and to my toes, as if he was feasting on some imaginary nude body in front of him. Then he told me so many bold things that he wouldn't probably say in front of my father… provocative words of an old, lecherous man…I was clearly alarmed and stalked off.

But that wasn't the end of our meeting.

Days after that he had sent me a letter with that queer marking_ D.M,_ requesting to meet me at tea. He said in the invitation that he found me amusing…I chose to ignore him but he was _persistent_. He kept sending flowers and mails and even luxurious gifts. His letters became bold as ever that poor young me started to be really scared stiff. I was more than terrified to agree and meet him. When I didn't answer his letters he started visiting over to our house just to see me. He even started talking to my dad to have me over to his place. For some reason though, not even my dad would let him, even though he knew Martial was a powerful person (I think dad did all he could to get that man busy somewhere else—or dad warned him or something? _I hope._) Whatever dad did, he was able to keep Martial away from me. Until I left my dad's house.

Dem Martial's shadow had left me.

But that was years ago—when I left my own house to join Fairy Tail where I am right now. I was happy here, and what more with the newly found love of my life—Natsu Salamander.

If you're asking for details then sorry but I have to get it through. Natsu and I sort of just fell for each other in a very humorous, yet inevitable love together. We just sort of went together like a piece of puzzle. Natsu had and I think—will always be—my entire life's hero.

Now, back to my position. A day ago— a letter was sent to me while I was taking breakfast on the guild's hall. Mirajane gave it to me. Both of us had wondered where the mail had come from since it didn't have any return address so out of curiosity I immediately read the letter while eating.

What I read almost made me spit all the food from my mouth seconds later and made the most horrible face I can.

_To Lucy Heartphillia, the ever so wondrous maiden I've always been slobbering to meet. Come and meet me at the den of this address. I have finally found you. I hope you have not forgotten me. D.M_

I stared at those two letters at the bottom of the page and almost instantly, my lips started to shake. Be it because of my trauma when I was still young, or the idea that he was after me again made me all panicky that all I could think of was his lecherous grin, his big body and his eyes… those menacing eyes that would strip you naked even without moving…

"Lucy, are you all right?" I distinctly heard Mirajane say but my mind was somewhere else. I stood up and murmured my thanks before running off toward the safest place I know I would be that time—beside Natsu.

Natsu, upon hearing my story that day immediately sprang to action. That was what I liked most about Natsu—he was a person of action than words… and I love him so much too.

I found Natsu satisfying his food lust inside his simple home (I wouldn't call it messy—oh no!) and immediately threw myself on his arms. He probably noticed my shaking body that he inquired gently plus the blinking surprise eyes.

And I told him about the letter… about Den Martial… about his lecherous attempts to get to me… and how terrified I was at that moment because knowing that it was my father who kept him away before—I trust no one would do it for me now… except of course, my very own Natsu.

The idea itself was a comfort.

"Where's this person?" I could almost see flames seething out of his eyes. I was really glad to be beside him… he was my _knight in shining dragon scales!_

"On the den around town, it's a mini hotel if I'm not mistaken…" I whispered feeling secured by his presence. He held me by the hand and together we walked back to my apartment where he let me inside the room and strongly told me his orders. "I want you to stay here and lock the door and don't come out until I return…I'll set Happy to guard you…"

"Where are you going?" I asked though I know his answer.

Natsu's answer was seen rather than heard as his whole face showed rage and anger.

"I'll just settle something on that hotel."

And as Natsu left, I couldn't help but feel all my troubles had gone away. I locked my room perfectly well and waited for my boyfriend to return in my arms. I've made up my mind that night that when Natsu returned, I would pay him the most satisfying _love_ he'd ever have in his whole life—and I meant it. Offering my body to my own boyfriend was beyond appealing than have it forcefully taken from me by men half my age!

And so, I waited.

Time tickled away… drowsiness crept on me… and I was lost in the world of dreams… I dreamed of Natsu and that awfully sexy body… his warm touch… his lips… that chest that can make you melt when you press to it… that gorgeous butt… everything about Natsu was screaming of sex whenever were together… and I get hot just thinking about it…

I was feeling very sensual when I suddenly woke up from dreaming… but then I realised my body felt really heat up and that was because someone was groping on my breast… I could feel two large hands squeezing my sensitive chest and it made me scream painfully—since when had Natsu became this excited?

"Wait… that hurts…"I mumbled, not really able to see in the semi-dark room. I figured it was noon. But someone was on top of me… Natsu was all I can think of. But the next thing I knew, my shirt was being torn away from my body with the loudest screeching noises and I was roughly groped all of a sudden—

And it came to me as the window curtain's sunlit hit the shadowed room—toward the face of none other than the sneaky face of Dem Martial.

My scream was contaminated as he slammed his large hand on my mouth and pressed my body down the bed with all his weight I was afraid he was crushing me. I then saw him raised his other hand that was suddenly clutching a spiked clobber up my head. There was something both scary and wild on his eyes that I couldn't quite hide the fear on my own eyes.

"Lucy Heartphillia…" he whispered, licking his lips round, "I finally found you."

He pressed his body against me and from below me I could feel his immensely getting big staff that seemed too scary to imagine if it comes out of his pants. I couldn't help but to stifle a cry as I felt his tongue tracing my whole neck, up to my face.

My body shuddered.

"You look as beautiful as ever, my goddess," grinned the maniac as he looked at me with his sly eyes and incredibly hungry mouth. "I couldn't quite wait for later… I just couldn't resist touching you any more so I've come… are you glad to see me?"

In response to his question—I suddenly found my strength and bit his hand that was clamped on my mouth. He gave a surprise howl to which I slid down the floor in attempt to escape, but not after he caught my leg and pulled me down the floor to where I sadly fell down to my doom.

And this is the moment where you all found me in.

Under the straining gaze of a maniac with threats of intent kill if I did not give him what he wants. A silent cry almost came out of my mouth but I tried to press it. Somewhere at the back of my mind I was calling for Natsu… but he was probably miles away down town… and my heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy...

My luck seemed to have run out.

"Now, babe," he said in a more sensual tone as he stood in front of me, "you give me what I want and I assure you you'll enjoy this too… I've waited for you for a long time… been dreaming of you in my every sleep… to have my tongue down in between your thighs and do you all week—I won't get tired…"

Now his description actually scared me, but what scared me most was when he unzipped his pants and let it fall down his feet and revealed the most atrocious thing I have seen in my whole life. I started crying the moment he looked at me meaningfully and smiled so menacingly.

"Don't get too hot, babe…you'll enjoy this too. Come and suck me."

"No!" I screamed as I tried to scramble on my feet but within seconds he had me by the hair and was pressing me down the floor roughly.

"Don't make it too hard for yourself…" he whispered as he bit my ear that sent chills down my whole body, "you'll be begging me for more after I'm done with you! But don't worry, I'll bring you with me from now on… you'll be my personal toy."

He grabbed my backside with his hand and started feeling my butt. He then slid his other hand down my breast and gropped it like a hungry animal.

"No..." I whispered not knowing how to escape my molester.

He then pulled me up and made me face him, then so strongly pushed me on the floor. I couldn't do anything with his brutal strength and couldn't even shout because of those threatening large hands…

"That's more like it," he whispered with sweats appearing on his face as I stopped fighting him, "I won't mind your struggle, that turns me on… but submissiveness is also my favourite… let me make you hot,"

And he sucked down on my breast that made me cry out, "Kyyya—stop!"

He bit my nipples and started getting hard on me. I could feel his eagerness with every lick and every stroke of his hands… and all I could do was cry out…

"N-no…don't" I pushed him with all I could but it was futile, and I was so desperate to flee "… please… Natsu!"

I felt him lick his way down… felt him pushed my legs open… felt his hands inside my domain… at that, my eyes widened and all I could scream of was that one person's name…

_Natsu!_

The next thing I knew—my whole apartment was going down. I first felt the floors shaking, and then the walls began tumbling- and the next thing—my door blasted open followed by Natsu whose death stare penetrated the man above me.

"The hell…" Martial hissed with eyes on Natsu.

Through my wet eyes, I found him… and relief washed over me…

"Natsu…" I whispered.

And to hell with Natsu's rampage as he set blow by blow fistful of energy to Martial's body. Natsu's every word was piercing through the old man's body relentlessly as if to bury the message to his grave—

"DON'T-EVER-LAY-YOUR-DIRTY-HANDS-ON-HER-YOU-DAMNED-BASTARD!"

"Guh!" was Martial's only response and with one final blow, he was sent of the next street by Natsu's explosive power.

He was breathing very angrily when I finally looked at him again (this time I was able to compose myself up, even putting on my white collared shirt). He walked toward me and then held me close—the kind of embrace you would only receive from a very worried, yet ass-kicking boyfriend.

"I was late…" he was saying… "I'm sorry…"

And my emotions splashed out as I hugged and cried on his shoulders. That was how it was from the very beginning and until the end. Natsu will always be there for me and I would do everything to support him. Except that—I'm sure he'd rather be he's the one saving and not me. But hey—I can do that too. In my own way. So I contented myself on his arms and embracing that gorgeous body I really missed (erase the memory of the hideous barbarian's rod). I prefer mine served like Natsu's. I suppose I was beginning to get turned on.

"Natsu..." I whispered with my face on his shoulder, my whole body pressed on him. I pressed more so he get the picture.

Natsu blinked and then I felt his arms wrapping around me. He snugged his mouth on my ears and whispered,

"Let's go."

Smiling to myself I gave him a long, well-deserved and well reserved hot kiss.

And I knew I'd follow him wherever he would go.

**-L.H-**

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
